Young Warriors of Legend
by Cearius Lans
Summary: When the Universe was still in its infacy, a young tribe known as Megalans created a squad of elite warriors for the sake of the Universe. After time the Megalans have been undersiege by a hostile race of still-evolving dragons. Now the tribe must summon
1. The Beginning

Authors Note: Okay this is dedicated to the Rockman EXE. series. Well anyways… here's the story, I kinda inputted a couple of my own characters so that these characters get somewhere.  
  
Young Warriors of Legend   
  
*  
  
"How does it look?"   
  
"The outlook does not appear too pleasant Sir. We predict that it won't take long until their young mature into their aggressive stage."  
  
"Crap! Can our condition become any more magnificent?"  
  
"General! Another one is approaching!"  
  
With a deep growl, the general commanded the troops. "Move out!"  
  
  
  
"Wise Elders, please we need to evacuate into the city's shelter. I have just been informed by General Protolas that we should expect another assault! Pleases Wise Elders, we cannot stay!"  
  
A blue-armored, young man stood kneeling before a council of old men. The structure surrounding them were of the highest class. The floor the stood above were covered by a vast royal red carpet, and matching banners hung from the walls. The enormous room was respectively decorated with statues, gold objects, and ancient relics.   
  
"Lieutenant, we are aware of the crisis taking place in our beloved city, but retreating will not prevent the assault from entering our world."  
  
"But Wise Elder!"  
  
"Silence Rock. We shall handle this tragic attack from the aggressive dragon race our own way."  
  
The blue lieutenant didn't move, but his eyes displayed a troubled look on his face. He could say nothing, and the only thing he could do was anxiously stare at the Wise Elders.  
  
"Rock," called one of the five elders. "Let us tell you a story, a story that will show you our plan to save the people. Long ago, when the universe was at its infancy, the General Of Decision, bestowed life to us; the Megalan Civilization. We were the first of life to develop our true and final forms of evolution. We swiftly gained knowledge over years and learned about everything we could about our world. We were the greatest of minds in existence at the time, but we failed to learn about the worlds beyond the stars. That's when our ancestors, along with your great grandfather, met with the greatest being we had ever encountered. The being claimed to be the General Of Decision himself, they could do nothing but believe him. The being came to them from out of the heavens, and which we all knew was impossible. The general told them of his power, and how he was able to combine matter and universal energy and form the light of life; that is how we were created. However, he had created two ultimate warriors that gradually expanded the universe as they combated; sadly, that is their soul-purpose. Although the expansion of Universe is a grand process, they are not able to grant the gift of life to the cold depths of the universe. That is where our ancient tribe comes to serve the great general. He wanted our ancestors to assist him in the creation of squad of elite soldiers, one for the necessary elements of the universe: thunder; fire; water; and light."  
  
"What about the fifth Wise Elder?"  
  
Another one of the five Wise Elders picked up where the other left off. "I will take it from here." He cleared his throat and replied. "The fifth element was not obligatory. The general realized that the very universe we live in held one of the vital elements our ancestors needed to create; darkness. Therefore, they decided to create a soldier capable of creating great beauty, plant-life. Although life was beyond the power of Megalans, the General Of Decision was able to create the soldier, but had loss much energy from the process."  
  
Soon they had finally finished, but our ancestors had already grown old and weak from the birth of the elite warriors. By that time, our fathers and your grandfather was at their infancy. Even though our ancestors had wasted their lives creating warriors of immense power it was of great honor that they had participated in such a worthy act with the General Of Decision himself."  
  
Rock was still kneeling, he was shocked by the story, but touched as well. "My great grandfather helped the great General of Decision…I feel as if we are all unworthy, for awarding their honorable action with such petty memorials." Rock was silent. "It was soon after that time when my grandfather passed away?"  
  
The Wise Elders nodded . "You are the descendant of the leader of our people. Rock Megalas, your grandfather was the greatest mind in the history of our existence."  
  
Rock smirked, "Hence the name of our people."  
  
"You would be leading our people to the pinnacle greatness and eternal happiness as of now, however, your father did not find your full potential to be enough to lead the Megalan to the gate of happiness."  
  
Rock closed his eyes solemnly. "I realized that Wise Elders…and I agree with my father with that decision. I am too undisciplined to become our people's leader. That is why I have been placed under General Protolas' watchful eye. To be raised with the greatest of discipline…to lead our people!"  
  
The Wise Elders nodded with agreement. "Blues is a great individual that has led us out of the shadows of chaos several of times: his valor is a great addition to our people, especially in these strenuous times.  
  
"Yes, I concur, but I feel that his harsh judgment and his lack of trust towards others make it hard to befriend him."  
  
"Young Rock, Blues got to where he is by learning from his past mistakes and depending on only himself. He trusts no other and never will from how it appears. Blues may be arrogant and over-demanding at times, but he always completes his missions without any flaw."  
  
"Yes that is how General Protolas performs on his missions; flawless."  
  
"Have you learned from General Protolas?"  
  
"Yes, I have learned a great deal from his daily morning-drills."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Yes Wise Elders. Now, I will do what I can to help keep our city safe. Wish me luck!"  
  
Rock stood up and started to run out the City Hall's entrance.   
  
"Wait!" Called one of the council members. "You still fail to know what our plan is do you not?"  
  
Rock ceased his running and slowly returned to the place of which he kneeled. Rock kneeled once again and closed his eyes. "I apologize for my short attention-span Wise Elders, I'm sorry that I have forgotten what had triggered our recent conversation."  
  
"Do not worry child. We forgive you." A Wise Elder cleared his throat, "After our ancestors passed, the General Of Decision awaited the next generation for their services. The generation he waited for was for when our fathers and your grandfather would be experienced enough to aid the great general. When the time for their services came they learned of the generals purpose for the soldiers. As the universe grew and flourished, there was no sign of life.   
  
The General Of Decision wanted the soldiers to hunt down the two warriors he had first created so that they would enchant them with the light that bestows the gift of life. Although our fathers expected some kind of flaw with their infant soldiers, none was detected. They believed that the general was controlling their every move, for they had done everything he asked obediently.   
  
Afterwards, the General Of Decision took the warriors and fulfilled his mission. Many Centuries passed after the general had left, and when he had finally returned, he presented the descendants of the original six who had assisted with the project with ultimate knowledge."  
  
"That is a very pleasant story Wise Elders, but you still have not told me of your plan."  
  
The Wise Elder chuckled, "Very good Rock, you remembered this time. Now you will now know why you come from a long line of leaders. Your grandfather unlike the rest of our fathers, did not accept the award of your great grandfather. He stated that meeting the great General Of Decision was a great enough reward. Pleased with his act of unselfishness, general provided him with knowledge beyond comprehension. He was able to fight as well as he could think, and my boy, he was a radical thinker. He revolutionized our way of life and provided us with a great military and a n advanced lifestyle. The people were very pleased and decided him to declare him the leader of the Megalans."  
  
Rock thought long and hard about what they had told him.  
  
"Now Rock you now know of our peoples history. You know that we had created the elite squad of soldiers and thanks to us, there is life in the universe."  
  
I understand Wise Elders of the council. You plan to bring forth the elite soldiers of which our ancestors had created."  
  
"My…like your grandfather, you are a quick thinker. I do not deny that plan, for it is what we will do. We shall summon the soldiers and have them fight off the horde of dragons terrorizing our people and our city."  
  
Rock stood up and scoffed, "It's funny how we are the ones who brought life to the universe…and now one of them are trying to annihilate us like we are mere toys in their little game of seek and destroy."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately that is the life we live in now."  
  
"Should I inform this plan to General Protolas?"  
  
"That will not be necessary. This plan will not change how Protolas will think. He will continue his strategies on protecting the city in his own way, and we believe he will buy us the time we need to summon the soldiers."  
  
"Affirmative Wise Elders," Rock saluted by placing his fist on his chest, "I will assist him, please do not fall victim to this crucial dragon assault. If the plan goes perfect and flawlessly, this war shall be over very soon." Rock turned and dashed out the door.  
  
The elders stared on and talked among themselves as the young warrior in blue went to battle, "There is much spirit in the young soldier."  
  
"Yes…it is expected from the descendant of leaders."  
  
"What about the wandering warrior? Bass Fortelas was it?"  
  
"He will not help us. He turned his back on the people of Megalans long ago. He lives just for a challenge. Like he says, *battle is his forte*."  
  
"Indeed, but we have no time to waste, we must research on this ancient project so we can summon the elite warriors. SUMMON THE LIBRARIAN!"  
  
  
  
Building tops burst into smoky flames as the sky reflected the burning fire streaming over the city. Innocent civilians fled in terror as a creature of mass destruction ravaged their home. Shrieks of fear echoed throughout the city, but the shrieks were silenced by the violent creature's piercing screech.  
  
A speeding levitating van-like vehicle came to a rough stop as a dozen armed troops hastily marched out of the vehicle and commenced fire. An array of sparks flashed on impact with the giant, reptilian winged-creature. It let out bellows of agony, but was not greatly wounded. With a swift strike it charged and attacked all the offending soldiers.  
  
The troops were too injured to move and were left completely helpless as they watched they're transportation become charred and crushed under the mighty force of a dragon. The dragon pulled back its long neck and discharged a blazing stream of fire onto a wounded soldier, obliterating him from existence.  
  
The fierce dragon let out a daunting roar, but was knocked down off its feet.  
  
The soldiers smiled as their savior arrived to the fray. ":General! You made it!"  
  
Two more vans sped down the road and dispatch two dozen more soldiers wielding firearms bigger than their bodies. "Firing at your command general!" A soldier stated as he got down on his knee and directed his shot.  
  
The general wore a keen, crimson-red suit of armor. Armed with nothing more than a gleaming, white blade attached to his forearm. He held his arm out and lifted his blade, "I'll take it from here."  
  
Like a crimson streak, the general shot into the battle and struck down the dragon with no delay. With the dragon down and out, Blues Protolas swiftly waved his arm onto the ground and took off the creatures head. "Your kind will meet its end Dragon." 


	2. Prelusion to Chaos

"Clean this mess up! We don't need an attraction here. And put out those fires!" Commanded the general as the sky faded into a tranquil hue once again. The general removed his headgear and revealed his fiery, red hair invisible during battle. When the helmet is on , the only lock of hair visible is the long streak of silver hair hanging from the back of his helmet.  
  
"General," came a familiar voice.   
  
"Rock, a little late for the fight don't you think?"  
  
Rock slowly walked down the road as he watched the troops repairing the scene. "My apologies General, the Wise Elders were telling me of our peoples history."  
  
"Yes, a very inspiring story. It was about time you heard it. You're barely starting on your fourth century; how old are you now?"  
  
"Four-hundred and eight Sir."  
  
"You're still a kid for all I have to say."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Let's take a break from here kid. They won't be coming back for a long while."  
  
"Right."  
  
Chatter and laughter filled the bar, as soldiers gave themselves a toast to a job well done. The waitresses went around taking and serving orders, while the men got drunk and hit on girls. Although troops hit on females and drunk to excess, the casual men who had always spent their times in the city bar, played games and watched the projector for news about the city status.   
  
Rock and Blues were a few of the Armed Forces that relaxed themselves instead of going around causing nuisances. The two sat at a small table and had barely any to drink, as they talked about the current events. "Look at those men, "began the general. The two were in their casual clothes, dressed like normal people. "They can be the toughest army in the galaxy, but they decide to waste their time goofing off and accomplish nothing. That's what separates you from them Kid. Not because the fact that you are heir to leadership of this city and its people, but because you dedicate your time to more important things."   
  
"I thank you for you General, but I just do what my heart tells me to do."  
  
Blue smirked, "That's a wise heart you have there. Remember this, if you're confused about your motives, do what your heart tells you ."  
  
"I will Sir."  
  
"So what did the Wise Elders tell you?"  
  
"They told me of their plan, but they say that their plan won't alter your thoughts on this matter."  
  
"The hell it won't."  
  
"Sir, what will we do if the enemy's forces become to powerful for us to fend off?"  
  
"That'll be the day."  
  
"But General, didn't you and the Wise Elders say that the dragon race is still on the verge of evolving ever stronger?"  
  
Yes, but remember, we have minds of our own and we will improve our strategies to counter anything they have to offer."  
  
"I understand Sir."  
  
Silent was the sanctum of the city's council members, as they sat for many hours skimming through nooks and scrutinizing the inscriptions on every page. The only sounds heard were the mumbling of the old codgers and the flipping of the ancient pages. As more books moved from one pile to another, more books appeared to create new towers of written -knowledge.  
  
  
  
Many weeks passed since the last dragon attack on the city, and citizens had forgotten of the terrible assault that had took place on the very streets of the city they dwell in. The city's Armed Forces had done nothing, but test and prepare their battle tactics for sudden dragon attacks in case of emergencies. As far as panic went, the city was back to normal. The Armed Forces would have done an activity similar if they weren't training for battle anyways. The people of the city carry on with their lives and occupations and children go to the academies to learn what the apprentices of the Wise Elders have to offer them. Although apprentices of the City Council are students as well, they hold a vast amount of knowledge from working with the Wise Elders in City Hall.  
  
Vacant white covered the invisible walls as Blues moved about, exploring the maze. The walls, the floor, the ceiling; everything other than the wandering soldiers were colorless and hid an unseen passage. Blues wore his helmet as he cautiously sulked against the walls armed with a gun and his bare hands.   
  
Elsewhere within the camouflaged maze, crept the blue lieutenant. His battle helmet snuggly placed over his head like the general. His Aquamarine eyes shifted from left to right as Rock held nothing, but a firearm in his grasps. Rock wandered around feeling the walls as he could barely notice whether the walls made ninety-degree turns. Rock listened carefully until he heard gun-fires emitting east of where he was.  
  
Blues took great aim as he discharged shots from his gun, fending off the approaching robots. Rock quickly arrived to aid the general in mere seconds, and at the same time, Blues ran out of ammunition. Blues held up his fist as he wore a type of glove that contained a sphere that generated a blade to materialize on his right forearm.   
  
"General Protolas!" Rock held his gun forward and fired with excellent accuracy until Blues leapt forward and cut all the enemies into many pieces of metal.   
  
"Good job Kid. End training program!" Commanded the general as the room of white dissipated and transformed into a greatly-spacious, mechanical room where the door was visible.   
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"Follow me Rock; I have something for you." The general took his leave from the room as Rock nodded and followed. Leaving the room many troops awaited their general outside. They stood still and saluted their superior as Rock continued to follow the general.   
  
Blues didn't stop walking, "Run the training program with level nine attack droids. We need a better work out."   
  
As the troop saluted his general, he quickly left the general and Rock as they continued to walk. Blues then took a turn and led Rock into a small room where many scientists performed intricate analysis with the objects sitting on the table at the center of the room. The scientist took his eyes off the table and greeted General Protolas with stuttering sentences. "G-g-greetings Ge-Ge-General Protolas! W-we have f-f-finished the advance weapon g-gauntlet you requested. It-it-it has an array of sp-special traits within its f-fingertips."  
  
"Well done Professor Hakase. I thank you for taking the time to fulfill my needs." Blues picked up the sapphire gauntlet from the table of items and handed it to Rock. "As the general of the Armed Forces, and as your friendly superior, I present you with this."  
  
Hesitantly receiving the gauntlet from the general, he gazed into its incredulous glimmer. "Thanks you Sir, I don't know what to say…"  
  
"You deserved that Rock. Wear it with courage and pride, for it represents the knowledge and power of the Megalan Tribe!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, but I believe it's best that you have it instead of me."  
  
"Do not worry Rock," Blues held up his right fist to Rock's face, "I am already wearing one as you can see. So it would be best if you kept yours…understand?"  
  
"Understood, but now…I have a few inquisitions to ask you." Blue was silent. "What exactly does this glove do to increase my capabilities?"  
  
Blues closed his eyes and folded his arms, "Humph, It is similar to my own, however, it holds more special characteristics. For example, your gauntlet is able to absorb the special abilities of others for your own use. Although you can absorb the powers of others, your borrowed powers are limited in power and time. You can only hold on to a power for one hour, and you are only able to bring out seventy-five percent of the power's full potential. Nonetheless its basic attack enables you to fire powerful charged-energy shots from the palm of your hand."  
  
Rock stared at his hand as the gauntlet encased his hand with a magnificent blue sparkle.  
  
"Rock," Blues called to him, " Do you understand its capabilities?"  
  
Rock released his hands and let them hang by his sides, "I do Sir."  
  
"Good…training will start in two minutes freshen up and head to the training room."  
  
Meanwhile, beyond the Armed Forces' command center, man wise codgers chanted mystifying words as towers of written knowledge sat besides them like thorns to the scarlet petals of a rose. The draperies began to flutter, when a small wisp danced around the center of the room before the roses. Like pixies or some type of fairies; colors twirled within hall of City Hall.  
  
Many of the apprentices standing around stared in disbelief until eccentric occurrences took place. The apprentice gaped at the spiraling zephyrs vividly dancing in the air, while he held a small pile of books in his arms. Abruptly behind one of the apprentices came a crackle of electricity. As the electricity took all, but the Wise Elders' attention; a banner hanging on the wall began to catch a small blaze causing the other banners and flammable objects around to go up in flames. At the same time, vines and flower-pods blossomed and crept out from all over. From under the rich carpeting, and from behind the wide banners occupying the walls of crackling electricity and conflagrant fires.  
  
Blues placed his shining, red helmet on his head and pulled out the stream of silver hair within the back of his helmet. His eyes were now shielded by a dark glass of darkness that reflected the light like obsidian. With Rock waiting by his side, he fitted his gauntlet onto his wrist and got ready for his next training session with his top soldier. As the two prepared themselves, shouts sparked their ears as they began to step into the training room. "General Protolas! General Protolas! There are eccentric occurrences taking place at City Hall. The whole block is blanketed in chaos!"  
  
"What?! Give me the report Soldier!"  
  
"The whole block is having a surge of electricity and flames have been igniting all over the place. Not to mention the overgrowth of strange plant-life taking over!"  
  
The general rubbed his chin as he pondered about the given information. "That sounds uncanny, yet suspicious."  
  
Rock gave the description some thought as well, but he found it to be very dangerous. "Your orders General?"  
  
As the general contemplated the matter, the communicator sitting on a troops desk gave off a rapid beeping. "This is Keitora, the event at City Hall is nothing to worry about; it's said that the Wise Elders are conducting some kind of experiment. Nonetheless the real problem's-!"A vicious snarl resonated from the speaker suddenly and sounds of destruction came through. The communicator went dead, and all was quiet.   
  
Blues came up to the communicator and adjusted the receiver, Keitora! Keitora! Come in!" Slamming the communicator on the desk he clenched his fist, ":Damn it! Troops move out! There's distress in the city and we got a dilemma on our hands! Trace the signal to the location where the assault was made, immediately!" 


	3. Mysterious Forces

With part of the city in flames and injured civilians on the scene, Rock watched as the troops laid slaughtered and the general barely breathing and on his knee with the blade attached to his arm as support. Rock held his right arm in front of him and felt the power of the blue gauntlet on his hand generating the immense power flowing from within him. The sky flickered with the crackling embers as the sky faded into a devastating red orange hue. Without any further hesitation and perturbed thoughts Rock let loose a flurry of concentrated energy in forms of energy busters that burst on impact. However the beast that he attempted to shoot down appeared impervious to Rock's feeble assault. Panic quickly overwhelmed his focus and thoughts.  
  
The humming of the vehicle had suppressed all sounds as Rock sat in the van with several troops. Rooftops of city buildings peeked inside the van from the tiny windows of the vans rear doors. They all sat on the benches lined parallel to each other against the sides of the van as they awaited battle. All the troops, including Rock, knew that their general was close by on his cycle while they all were transported to the location where the city was attacked. They all knew what was happening; it was another attack. It had been more than half a month since the last attack and if this attack was to be twice as difficult as the last one General Protolas would actually have to break a sweat. The rest of the men sat reassured that their admirable general would pull through and save the day once again.  
  
General Blues Protolas has rescued the city from the devastating claws of the dragon race countless times and was rewarded for his valor for each one. His awards are now mere planks of wood waiting to be constructed into a house with a picked fence to match.   
  
Although he did not doubt his generals abilities, Rock somehow felt that task was not going to appear as simple as everyone believed it would be. When the humming ceased the van's door opened to reveal the bright light of day among them as well as the horror of the dragon's victims. As the troops rushed out, they resembled a swarm of bees evacuating the hive to protect their home. With their sights locked on their target they spied a portion of flesh and cloth within the reptile's grasp.   
  
"Hold your fire!" declared one of the troops with a firearm in his right arm his left extended out to his side.   
  
The dragon measured up to eight meters high and with canines the size of fingers. It's skin proved to be hard as stone, rough as sandpaper and as dark as coal. The beast brought the corpse in its claws to its jaws and torn out a huge morsel before tossing it aside like garbage. It pulled back its massive skull and released a daunting roar that left the troops petrified. With one advancing step forward, Blues leapt from behind the black van with his arm extended in the air as a blade materialized onto his arm. With swipe after swipe from his shining buster-blade, the dragon took one step back and struck the offending general with its giant tail. Blues had dealt many faint scars onto the enemy, but that was not enough to stop the rampaging reptile. With the fall of their leader in battle, the troops armed their weapons until one of them gave the signal, "Fire!"  
  
A array of beams were discharged at the scale creature, but that only initiated the lost of their lives. With the first demise Rock dashed forth and threw his heavily armored leg top the dragon's cranium, but with no prevail. The dragon gripped Rock by his other leg and slammed the warrior onto the street. Missiles were soon fired knocking the invader back, but all they were doing were delaying the inevitable.  
  
With a abrupt attack, the dragon released a stream of scorching,, hot fire to take Rock out of his state of panic and into a state of eternal immobilization. Rock closed his eyes and held his hands up in front of his face before the burning pain entered his nervous system. As Rock await the unwanted feeling he felt nothing. Rock opened his eyes to see that the flam had engulfed him, but had not touched him. When it was all over, Rock found himself where he was before the dragon had used its flaming breath. Rock lowered his left hand and gazed at his right hand where the blue gauntlet was found. "It protected me…"  
  
The dragon pulled his head back and launched a blob of magma, but before Rock could be taken out and suffer the agonizing heat of hell, Rock placed his hand in front of him and shattered the magma shot into shards of ash unable to be seen with the naked eye. Rock feeling more confident stood his ground with his fists by his sides. "C'mon you stupid prehistoric pile of garbage! Show me what you intended to do during your stay on sacred grounds!"  
  
With the rage of dozen restless bulls in a field of tomatoes, The dragon charged at Rock, but was easily evaded with a stylish leap into the air. However, like his general, he was smacked with the lizard's mighty tail and sent face flat onto the street where everyone had laid murdered. Rock quickly got up, but with another charging dragon assault storming his way, he was left vulnerable to the touch of death. The ground he had laid on seem to have trembled with each step closer to him, but a crimson streak held the attack at bay, giving Rock time to recover from his injury. "General!"  
  
"Hurry!" Blues had kept the dragon back with an enormous, red shield in order to save Rock from a devastating trampling. Rock rose to his feet grasping his left soldier and ran to take cover by a building , as he watched his general--no--his friend take on the vicious reptile one on one. Blues shoved his shield forward and leapt back in order to make space between them. Blues' eyes, which were hidden behind the black glass of his helmet, was locked on the enemy as he held his shield in the air. As soon as the shield had completely transformed into a sword, Blues darted toward the dragon and impaled the beast's solid, rock-hard chest. Mahogany blood trickled down the dragon's stomach while Blues attempted to free his arm. Despite the excruciating pain brought to the dragon, it sunk its sharp teeth into Blues left shoulder and took hold of blues' entrapped arm with its free arms. Noticing his troubled companion, Rock took his left arm and held his right arm steady as he shot a dozen buster-shots aimed at the reptile's head. Like the last time he tried, the shots had no affect.   
  
As he struggled, the black shades of Blues helmet reflected the burning city and the red eyes of malevolence. This creature was truly something of pure evil. As they two fought on and Rockman doing everything he could to help, vines crept from under the streets manhole, which led to the city's reservoir systems instead of the sewer system. Blues soon felt weak and wary until he was given the chance to escape. Vines slowly wrapped itself loosely around the dragon. When the it finally reached the dragon's neck, the vines suddenly tightened and bind the dragon, causing the beast to release the red-tone warrior from its lethal hold.  
  
With all the might that he possessed, Blues forced his blade out from the dragon's body, and scarred the dragon's spiteful face. With the new scar it received, the belligerent dragon gradually drew closer to Blues. Rock with no delay Rock ran to Blues side and stood his ground with Blues. The lit sky fell dark, but the flames dancing on the city continued to provide the dark orange and red sky. The two warriors stood fearlessly and with admirable confidence, as a breeze blew by from behind the two.   
  
Unexpectedly the dragon roared as it held back its head in aguish. Rock and Blues glanced at each other, both with their mouth guards that concealed their mouth and noses, for Blues it covered the remaining part of his face. The two stared on as they watched the dragon take a step back and fall. As they continued to watch the unexplainable event happening, what happened next terrified them. The vine that had wrapped itself around the dragons neck had jerked the dragon back to wear he and Blues once stood. Then there was an eerie silence; all that was heard was the crackling of the city-fire. The dragon let out a low growl and attempted another attack, but before he could take another step, a sparkling whirlwind formed around him. The beast groaned in agony as it held back its head like before, but unlike last time, the streets quaked abruptly. The sealed manhole on which the dragon stood on burst open and engulfed it inside a tower of fiery magma. The two watched in surprise as the tower evaporated, releasing the dragon with charred black scales. The sky began to darken above the jiving flames, bringing forth a thunderstorm. All of a sudden bolts of thunder rained down onto the city, finishing the storm with a fierce bolt of thunder to the dragon's skull. Although the sky was still black enchanted with the glow of fire, the dragon stood immobilized as three sparks came in from behind the red and blue warriors. First came the spark of gold that's sparked with electricity as it swooped in from above. Then came the spark of a blood ruby that flickered with embers. Lastly, from the left of the warriors came an emerald green spark that gradually drew closer to the reptile in slow speed unlike the other two. Awaiting the green spark, the other two sparks twirled in the air until the three struck the dragon, triggering a massive explosion. 


	4. Fatal Conditions

"Damn it!" Blues pounded his fist against the wall as a female dressed in white wrapped a white tape around his left arm. He sat on a bed in the corner of the room glaring in the air. Mean while in another room, Rock was being tended by a nurse who was wrapping bandages around Rock's ribs. What was that? Was it some kind of unknown force that has no logical explanation? Well the wind could have just picked up some of the city-fire as it picked up…and the thunderstorm may have been the result of the smoke of the flames dissipating in the atmosphere…however, the vines had no logic behind them. What kind of plant moves by itself at takes out a dragon that's weight could possibly surpass two tons? And the idea of creeping vines from the city's underground reservoir is preposterous! But then….how?  
  
Elsewhere, within the halls of wisdom, a council of wise old men spoke, "Please settle down. You must control your energy for it will cause much damage and chaos if you are incapable if maintaining these amazing abilities. Please just be still and cease your maelstrom."  
  
"It has been three weeks since the last dragon assault on our city. Since that fateful day, we have been experiencing a multitude of various predicaments upon our great city. For the pass weeks, plants throughout the city experienced an overgrowth, sudden heat waves broke out, and rolling blackout had been occurring all over the city. These strange events has gotten the citizens inquiring the conditions of the city. Speaking of which, the reconstruction of part of the west city-side has undergone constant repairs, so it should be in perfect condition by the end of next week.  
  
Now to bring the question of how it all started. I had interviewed the general of the Armed Forces to find out that an explosion had occurred. What triggered the explosion is still a mystery for General Protolas refused to provide anymore information, but coming up we're going to…"  
  
"Turn that off!" Blues entered the station furiously, with his helmet in his hand his silver hair hanging off the back of his head like a beautiful stream of running water running down his red hair of lush, blood-stained grass.   
  
The radio continued to go on with its news reports until one of the troops turned the dial and shut it off. The troops huddling around the desk where the radio had sat all went back to their jobs as Blues continued to walk. Rock rose from his desk and walked besides Blues, "Blues I believe that I might have a lead on what happened three weeks ago."  
  
Blues paid Rock no attention and resumed his trip to where he was going. "No interested. Maybe some other time Rock."  
  
"Sir the things we saw were a pillar of fire, creeping vines and a thunderstorm. According to the reports given three weeks ago, there were abnormal events taking place at City Hall. From what I remember, we got an urgent call right before we left to fend off the invader that day!"  
  
"What is the purpose of your story Rock?"  
  
"General Protolas! The exact same forces had occurred at City Hall. According to pedestrians passing by. If that is not enough to catch your suspicion, these abrupt city conditions are related to the things we saw that evening as well: fire, electricity and plants."  
  
Blues came to a halt and stared at the black visor on his helmet, seeing his crimson hair and sapphire eyes. Blues turned and stepped into the room to the left of him. "Professor Hakase, how goes your research?"  
  
The white-coated old man pushed his glasses back on his nose and studied the vine he held in his hands. "I do not detect any bizarre chemicals or such within this green, plant-organism. It appears to be just a vine, similar to the one that grows on trees or in rainforests."  
  
Blues clenched his fist, "Damn it! It's not just a mere vine! It has to be more than that!" Blues becalmed himself and left the room. "Well Rock, I have no options other than to believe you, however, if this is the work of the Wise Council, then I have no intentions in getting involved. They can attempt anything they choose to, but that will not affect my decisions in battle. I will protect this city whether or not the Wise Council decides to assist me."  
  
Rock stood still and saluted his general, "Understood Sir."  
  
The cerulean sky were speared with white streams as Rock took a stroll down the walkway of the streets. Vehicles flew by leaving a trail of a humming noise. Rock was in his casual clothing where his hair was capable of being seen , since his helmet was nowhere to be seen. His head of brown with blue-spiked tips. The looming buildings shadowed all on the path of which he had walked on, his hair curled over in front of his contemplative, green eyes. His forehead was damp as a drop dripped from the bane of his hair. This has to be part of the Wise Elders' procedure to protect the city from the dragon race, it has to be! However, what would cause the council to encase the warriors with City Hall. That must be why these abnormalities are taking place. I see no reason why they should hold them like captured prisoners. From what they told me, these ancient warriors should be assisting the Armed Forces with our defense against enemy-invaders…I have to check perform an interrogation.  
  
Rock started to run, but decelerated seconds after he accelerated. Rock panted as he stood in place and leaned against a mighty, evergreen tree. Still breathing heavily, Rock gazed at the great wood that seemed almost cryptic. Rock wiped the moisture from his head and stared at his palm afterwards. His hand was covered with sweat no doubt, but the climate around the city hardly ever provided any reason to perspire, especially when one is doing no more than walking under a constant path of shade. Rock's mind began to pick up more questions when the mobile vehicles came to a sudden stop, resulting in shouts throughout the city side--the horns are powered as well as the engines.  
  
Rock paused his breathing to wipe his head with his forearm, as he rested his arm on one of the arms of the tree.  
  
Boulder after boulder, rock after rock, one step at a time. A mountain that stood face to face with the sun had an insect crawling towards its mouth. That insect was Rock, and he had been trekking the mountain for at least half an hour. Sadly it was not a mountain Rock was escalating, it was the steps that led to City Hall. Never in his life had City Hall taken so long to reach. Although it composed more than six hundred steps, it usually took a few minutes to reach the pinnacle of the false mountain. Somehow the peak of City Hall displayed to be a difficult task. Rock fell onto his knee as he reach the final last steps to the doors of City Hall. Rock gasped for breath as he observed what City Hall had become. The gold statue of his father stood proudly to the right of him, surrounded by a jungle of vines and wildflowers. The statue sparked with electricity and the poles below that illuminated the streets at night had went through a surge of power and shattered. Rock scrutinized the vines that had entangled the whole entire block, weaving through the nine-inch-tall grass to the left and right of the steps. The vines had even covered the nooks of the steps as well, and with each step, the heat intensified, releasing stampedes of enormous animals across his mind. Pounding like hundreds of elephants with rhinos attached to each foot.   
  
Rock finally collapsed on the final step, as he laid defeated by the invisible minions of the sun. With his vision impaired, he stared on to where his head faced. He saw the wavy buildings of the city and deep in the back, the cool, blue mountains shadowed with dark trees of a mahogany. Rock shut his eyes, unable to think he laid beaten, not by a dragon, not even by the training robots he and Blues fought, but by the accursed heat occurring, because a mysterious source coming from a couple yards ahead of him. Rock opened his eyes and smiled as he spotted a dozen flying shadows near the mountains. They were to big to be birds and to many to be one of those legendary gryphons. If Rock didn't know better they were flying iguanas, soaring through the distant air. Rock closed his eyes…and he kept them shut… releasing the last bit of cool air within his body… he breathed…and became motionless. 


End file.
